


Perfect

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, Shiphaus
Genre: M/M, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Lawrence just didn't like the way he looked.  He also didn't understand why anyone would love him.  James wants to show him just how much he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

He knew James was only trying to make him feel better when he kissed down his neck and chest to his stomach, murmuring “I love you” into the skin and squish there, but it made Lawrence feel like shit. He hated the way he looked, hated the way he couldn’t stand to look at himself in the mirror and the way that he sometimes couldn’t even bring himself to make love to James with his shirt off.

And he knew that James would never tell him he needed to change, and he knew deep down that James really did believe he was perfect, but tonight, at the forefront of his mind, was how much he needed to change.

“Stop, James, just..Please stop.” He didn’t register that the words actually came out of his mouth until James moved from his place in-between his legs to lay next to him, pulling Lawrence’s head into his chest.

James knew that when Lawrence got like this, all the compliments in the world weren’t going to help, but what was going to help was sitting there, being with him, and letting him cry. “Hey, Larr, its okay. Shhhh, just stay right here, love,” he whispered into the quiet air of their bedroom, running a hand through Lawrence’s hair and gently rocking.

Lawrence tried to stifle the sob that wrenched in his chest, he tried to not let the tears fall, he tried to not do this again, not be a burden on James, his perfect lover. James kept up the rocking, holding Lawrence against his chest as the tears did fall, as the sob did escape, as he was not, not ever, a burden on James.

Twenty minutes passed and Lawrence’s tears stopped, he felt numb and achy as James kissed his forehead. “Feel any better love?” His voice was quiet, like he was talking to a startled or scared animal.

“Yeah a little, I just, I wish I was as perfect as you. I wish I could be as strong and as beautiful as you, not this ugly slob that I am. I wish you didn’t have to settle for someone like me.”

“Now stop right there Lawrence Sonntag! I did not settle for anyone, for James Willems does not settle! I love you, just the way you are, because you are perfect to me. And if you aren’t perfect to you, thats okay, I’ll help you become perfect to you. But you are perfect to me. Alright?”

Lawrence laughed a short, but genuine, laugh. “James,” his voice was still small as he spoke, “I’m sorry I’m such a fuck up.”

“You aren’t a fuck up. You are my glorious lover! Who I would like to get back to blowing if that’s alright,” James was smiling as he moved to straddle Lawrence’s hips again and kissed him softly.

Lawrence kissed him back, smiling a little into James’ lips. “Yeah, I mean, if you want to,” Lawrence replied.

James kissed him again, “Of course I want to, my perfect love.”


End file.
